Meu vício
by Nyuu D
Summary: Era algo que misturava paixão e raiva, como se ele quisesse me despedaçar. Mas ele queria que cada pedaço meu fosse apenas dele, e de mais ninguém. :: DMHP slash :: Oneshot :: Contém spoilers do livro 7.


Harry's POV. CONTÉM SPOILERS DO LIVRO 7. DMHP slash, oneshot.

Primeira DMHP que eu escrevo... Wow. Me bateu vontade. :D Os trechos em negrito e itálico tratam-se de fragmentos da música "Noite".

Reviews? *-*

Harry Potter is © J.K. Rowling.

Noite is © Abril.

* * *

Sempre achei que Malfoy não tinha coração. Desde o começo, desde quando nos conhecemos quando eu tinha então onze anos. Quando entrei em Hogwarts e ele era apenas um fedelho sonserino metido, que adorava arranjar encrenca comigo e com meus amigos. Apesar de eu saber o quanto sonserinos teoricamente odiavam os grifinórios e os demais, sempre achei que Draco pegava _muito_ no meu pé, de Mione e Ron. Mas talvez fosse só impressão, afinal ele também fazia isso com os outros.

Mas passaram-se anos e Draco continuava no meu pé... Até o sexto ano.

Até aquele maldito sectumsempra.

Jamais achei que aquilo fosse doer tanto em mim – a verdade é que eu não esperava que fosse tão grave no corpo dele. Mas mesmo que eu apenas o machucasse, vê-lo debater no chão era pedir para meu coração partir em pedaços. Mione sempre me disse que apesar da raiva que eu sentia de Draco, eu jamais senti verdadeiro ódio por ele. E Draco parecia ser simplesmente _obcecado _por mim. Sempre achei bobagem.

Depois de Draco estar curado do que eu lhe causei, foi o primeiro dia em que fui tentar falar com ele pacificamente. Não fui bem recebido, e não esperava mais do que isso. Ele nunca foi muito amigável, afinal de contas, nem mesmo com seus ditos amigos. E havia um cão de guarda chamado Pansy Parkinson logo ao encalço do Malfoy, quando me aproximei. Só tornava as coisas mais complicadas.

Na primeira oportunidade que tive, esperei o treino da Sonserina acabar dentro do vestiário. Eu estava com a capa da invisibilidade, mas antes que perguntem, não, eu não fiquei espiando os sonserinos se despirem para tomarem banho. Até porque nem todos ficavam ali para fazer isso. Muitos deles apenas foram embora.

Draco ficou. Esperei ele se vestir e quando ele estava ajeitando o cabelo no espelho, tirei a capa de cima do corpo com tudo. "POTTER", ele exclamou assim que me viu, e começou a praguejar. Só faltava ele cuspir na minha cara, mesmo.

Esperei que ele se acalmasse sem dizer uma palavra e quando ele se calou, resolvi que era hora de falar. Expliquei que minhas noites de sono haviam encurtado e que não conseguia parar de pensar naquela cena. Draco desprezou minhas palavras alegando que eu devia ter pensado no que aquele feitiço era antes de simplesmente sair usando-o em outras pessoas.

E ele tinha razão, no final das contas.

Duas semanas depois daquele momento, Draco veio me procurar na saída do treino da Grifinória. Ele não tinha capa da invisibilidade, portanto apenas ficou parado na saída do campo. Malfoy não costumava temer o que iam achar dele, ou ao menos não muito. Fui o último a sair por ser o capitão e quando me deparei com Draco na saída, ele ordenou que eu voltasse para o vestiário imediatamente.

Por algum motivo, simplesmente obedeci.

_**Era uma noite dessas, e eu pensando por que eu fui te encontrar?;**_

"Seu sectumsempra só acendeu o maldito pavio, Potter.", ele disse com o tom de voz rouco e indiferente. "Não achei que eu fosse chegar a esse ponto, mas depois de dar de cara com você me espionando no banheiro..."

"Não estava te espionando", corrigi imediatamente, sentindo as bochechas corarem. A verdade é que talvez eu estivesse olhando, sim. Mas só para ele. Os demais não pareciam muito interessantes. "Que pavio você está falando, Malfoy?"

Naquele momento eu percebi que Draco só podia ser um pouco sadomasoquista. E não era coisa da minha imaginação. Eu realmente percebi isso mais tarde.

"Posso comparar tudo com uma dinamite. Você a mantém guardada, sempre longe de perigo para que não acenda e não cause destruição. Mas apenas um cigarro atirado de mal jeito ou uma brincadeira de mal-gosto com a varinha podem causar uma enorme explosão."

"Ainda não entendi", falei sinceramente. Nem sabia que Draco entendia de utensílios trouxas como uma dinamite.

"Você acendeu meu pavio, Potter. E agora eu estou prestes a explodir."

"Pode ser mais específico? Você quer me matar, me bater, é isso?"

"Não...", ele debochou com um sorriso, erguendo o queixo pontudo, exibindo seu melhor ar aristocrático de desdém. Draco se aproximou de mim e, sem perceber, eu mesmo me encurralei no canto da parede do vestiário. Não sei por que hesitei – eu jamais fugia de qualquer tipo de ameaça do Malfoy. Mas naquele momento ele tinha, em seus olhos acinzentados, algo que me intimidava mais do que se ele apenas soltasse palavras ofensivas.

Quando ele me prensou, fiquei sem ação até que Draco me segurou com toda a força dos braços e juntou os lábios dos meus, fazendo meu corpo inteiro enrijecer imediatamente. Apesar do susto eu não senti nada de errado. Na realidade, eu gostei. É.

Depois daquilo, Draco evitou até mesmo arranjar confusão comigo pelo restante do ano. As vezes que eu o encontrei, Draco me arrastava a seu bel-prazer para onde quisesse e eu acabava nos braços dele. Não era nada combinado. Ele não era de muitas palavras; e eu também não insistia. Só começava a captar detalhes das reações dele a cada coisa que eu fazia. Se o apertava com mais força. Se o arranhava. Ah, é... Ele adorava que eu o arranhasse. E era um pouco violento, também. Mas nada que eu não pudesse agüentar.

Com a morte de Dumbledore, eu saí de Hogwarts e não vi Malfoy até a guerra com Voldemort se instalar nos terrenos da escola.

_**Uma história muito mal contada, página virada,**_

_**Aonde foi que eu encontrei você?;**_

E quem diria que quem o salvaria da morte seria eu. Não me lembro de ter visto Draco tão apavorado, nem mesmo com as confusões que ele arranjava no castelo. Mas ele já me apertou, antes, com mais força do que apertava quando estávamos na vassoura fugindo do fogo. Aquilo não era nada perto das coisas às quais eu já havia sido submetido com ele antes.

O larguei lá. Ron e Hermione não sabiam de nada, e nem podiam ficar sabendo. Tinha Ginny. Eu não queria magoá-la. Mas não saí de perto dele antes de me certificar que apesar de tudo, ele ficaria bem. E ficaria.

E depois de tudo, depois que Hogwarts foi reconstruída e que tudo estava em paz novamente, eu voltei para o castelo para concluir meus estudos. Não queria trabalhar porque havia... Bom, basicamente, salvado o mundo bruxo. Claro que isso sempre influenciaria. Mas queria também ter méritos próprios em relação aos estudos.

Eu não conseguia passar muito perto de Malfoy. O evitava ao máximo. Se ele passava por um corredor, eu dava meia volta. E óbvio que ele percebeu. A verdade é que eu estava, também, muito ocupado. Não tinha muito tempo para passar com ele, mesmo que eu quisesse. Mas confesso que eu sentia falta de como ele apertava os olhos, estarrecido de prazer pelo corpo todo. Até mesmo de como ele me tratava. Era algo que misturava paixão e raiva, como se ele quisesse me despedaçar. Mas ele queria que cada pedaço meu fosse apenas dele, e de mais ninguém.

As poucas vezes que o encontrei sozinho no sétimo ano foram as mais intensas da minha vida. Era o pouco tempo livre e quando eu não conseguia escapar. Malfoy me pegava e novamente me arrastava para onde queria. E fazia de mim o que quisesse, e eu não contestava nada. Nem conseguiria, mesmo.

Com o tempo ficando mais tranqüilo e passagem dos N.I.E.M's, que agora foram realmente levados à sério por mim, eu podia estar com Draco mais vezes. Mas tinha Ginny. E eu tinha que estar com ela também. Eu gostava dela, é verdade, mas apesar de tudo, Ginny nunca me proporcionou sequer metade do sentimento que eu tinha pelo Malfoy.

E Draco a odiava com todas as suas forças. Mas ele não era mais a mesma criança de antes. Então, Ginny podia viver em paz.

Só que eu não conseguia largar do maldito Malfoy. A explosão que eu causei nele dois anos antes perdurava até lá. Toda vez que nos encontrávamos a destruição era maior.

Com o final do ano letivo e eu finalmente estar com meus estudos completos, pensei no que devia fazer. Se devia continuar com Ginny... E com Draco. Mas eu não achava que seria tão simples assim. Draco andava grudado em Greengrass e eu queria esganar aquela filha da mãe. E assim eu sabia como ele se sentia em relação à Ginny.

Quando chegou a hora de partir, saí da cabine que ocupava e aleguei que iria tomar um ar e ir ao banheiro. Convenci Ginny a ficar lá e me retirei. Logo, passava pela cabine que Malfoy dividia com Zabini, Goyle e Greengrass. Ele me viu e imediatamente levantou, sem dar explicação a ninguém.

Fui ao banheiro, ele entrou logo atrás e usou um feitiço que eu não conhecia para fechar a porta.

"Então, Draco", àquele tempo, eu já costumava chamá-lo assim quando estávamos sozinhos. "Chegou a hora de ir para casa." Soei penoso, apesar de ter evitado fazê-lo. Draco me olhou com indiferença e semicerrou os olhos de leve.

"Eu vou para a minha, e você para a sua." Draco cruzou os braços na linha do peito e ergueu um tanto o queixo. Senti que a frieza de suas palavras congelou meu coração de um jeito que eu não imaginava. "Ou você espera que eu vá para sua casa?"

"Não espero isso. Só acho que deveríamos nos ver..." Quando olhei para o Malfoy, ele franzia a sobrancelha e o ouvi fungar pelo nariz. Não consegui detectar, na hora, o que aquilo significava. Mas depois de pensar um pouco ao longo dos anos, percebi que ele não queria chorar.

"Não temos que nos ver, Har... Potter. Eu acho que está na hora de seguirmos nossas vidas."

"Por que, _Malfoy?_ Eu não sou bom o suficiente pra você?"

O olhei duramente. Não oscilei em sequer um momento e francamente, me surpreendi.

"Talvez não seja. E sabe, esse tipo de coisa não é bem vista pela sociedade. A única coisa que faria era acabar com nossas vidas. É melhor que nós não nos encontremos mais."

"E você acha isso justo?" Avancei na direção dele e Draco não hesitou sequer um pouco. Continuou parado exatamente onde estava, com os olhos grudados nos meus. E era difícil captar qualquer sentimento vindo dele. "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?"

"Por favor, Potter, assim você parece uma garotinha abandonada. Não seja tão fresco. Você pode perfeitamente viver sem mim. Você tem a pentelha da Weasley."

"E você, a Astoria?"

"Não sei do que está falando."

"Claro que não", ironizei, apertando a ponte do nariz com os dedos. Draco soltou o ar – ele estava prendendo a respiração – e relaxou a expressão dura que carregava no rosto.

"Você salvou minha vida e eu te mostrei o que é viver. Eu acho que já estamos quites."

Ele não podia estar falando sério, mas aparentemente estava.

"Se você não tem mais nada para falar comigo, vou voltar pra minha cabine."

O encarei com o olhar mais frio que consegui lhe lançar e virei o rosto. Não disse mais nada, e ele também não. Apenas observei enquanto Draco desfazia o feitiço e sumia porta afora, caminhando com rapidez e logo, ele sumiu entrando na cabine que ocupava antes. Permaneci, ainda, um tempo no banheiro. Só depois de secar todas as lágrimas que eu tinha para chorar, que me recompus e voltei para a cabine.

Ginny veio me recepcionar com carinho e pareceu preocupada. Expliquei que havia passado um pouco mal porque comi demais antes da viagem, mas já estava melhor.

_**Flores atiradas na calçada, um adeus tão frio e mais nada;**_

E assim os anos se seguiram.

E minha mente, quase todas as noites, era tomada pelo rosto de Draco. Normalmente, durante o dia, eu não pensava muito nisso. Mas era só deitar na cama para dormir que eu podia perfeitamente lembrar-me da face dele.

Obviamente esse conjunto de motivos nunca me deixou ser feliz. Eu tinha uma família, filhos e uma esposa e sempre faltava alguma coisa. Eu sempre olhava para o rosto feminino de Ginny e sentia a delicadeza de seus toques e a agressividade de Draco fazia falta no meu corpo. Acho que com o tempo eu acabei tendo mais prazer assim, mas Ginny não gostava muito quando eu a segurava com mais força do que ela julgava necessário.

Os anos se passaram e eu acabei tirando isso da minha cabeça. A imagem que eu fazia do Malfoy ainda era a mesma de antes, as feições jovens e isso não me fazia muito bem, já que carregava trinta anos nas costas.

_**Se hoje eu não te tenho mais, ter tudo não me satisfaz;**_

_**E se eu não fui bom nisso, se eu não soube te fazer feliz...**_

Só fui revê-lo novamente quando fui levar Albus para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ele estava levando seu próprio filho para a estação, e adivinha quem estava ao lado dele. Astoria. Não me surpreendi. Draco apenas moveu a cabeça em cumprimento, mas eu não me dei por satisfeito. Jamais seria o suficiente.

Tomei a dianteira de Ginny e Lily antes de partimos de volta para casa e quando encontrei Draco saindo da estação, ele me viu. Astoria não viu. Observei enquanto ele dizia qualquer coisa para ela e rumava na minha direção.

Ele me pegou pelo pulso e me arrastou para o primeiro lugar meio deserto que encontrou. Era uma curva semelhante a um beco que havia entre as paredes da estação King's Cross. Ele me emparedou, me segurou pelos pulsos e pôs a perna no meio das minhas, me dominando completamente. Não senti medo ou raiva dele. Senti apenas que havia, passando por aqueles olhos, um fio de arrependimento bem tênue.

Olhei bem dentro dos olhos do Malfoy, que não tirou os olhos dos meus por sequer um instante. A minha respiração estava bem alterada, mas ele parecia calmo. Apesar disso, eu podia sentir o coração dele palpitar no peito porque não estava em sincronia com o meu. Estava muito mais rápido.

"Draco... O que você está fazendo?", perguntei com ironia e ele apertou meus pulsos com mais força.

"Você nunca deixou de ser meu, Harry." Senti a ponta do nariz dele encostar na minha e a respiração dele aquecia meus lábios, já que ele respirava com a boca. "Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você... Maldição. Eu sempre toquei a Astoria e esperava que ela não tivesse tanta cintura ou seios."

Eu não pude evitar soltar uma risada. "E talvez algo dentro das calças", completei.

Ele riu. Mas Draco não costumava rir alto nem nada, como a maioria das pessoas. Ele apenas iluminava seu próprio rosto com um sorriso e fazia um som baixo e nasal.

"Sinto muito, Harry", ele me deixou admirado. Jamais pensei que ouviria palavras tão suaves saindo da boca dele. Draco inspirou fundo o ar e encostou os lábios nos meus, apenas tocando de leve. Minha respiração agitou-se ainda mais e eu quis apertá-lo nos meus braços, mas estava imobilizado. "Acho que agora vou ter que dar um jeito de consertar meu erro."

"E como você pretende fazer isso?", perguntei ofegante. Era impressionante como Draco conseguia alterar meus sentidos apenas por estar tão perto. Possivelmente, fosse apenas porque fazia muito tempo que eu não o via e ele estava tão bonito quanto antes. Mas depois eu saberia que havia um sentimento dentro de mim que fazia com que, toda vez que eu estivesse próximo dele, minha sanidade fosse completamente arrancada.

"Ainda não sei... Mas vou começar por aqui." Ele me lançou um olhar caloroso e finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, ele me beijou. Liberou meus braços, me apertou pela cintura de forma que o espaço entre nós fosse o mínimo possível e eu me afundei em seus lábios, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e percebi que apesar de nossos corações baterem fora de sincronia, eles coexistiam em perfeita harmonia. Como algo que parece errado, mas no final dá certo.

A partir daquele momento, meus dias foram muito anormais. Draco ficava impaciente se eu demorava muito para contatá-lo – nós alternávamos, para não levantar suspeitas. Ele nunca quis se separar de Astoria e nunca pediu para eu fazer isso com Ginny. Eu continuava dormindo na mesma cama que ela – ao menos na maioria massiva do tempo. Continuava dizendo a ela que a amava quando era nosso aniversário de casamento, dia dos namorados, ou aniversário de um dos dois. Ou Natal. Ou qualquer outra data especial do tipo.

Eu e Draco percebemos que o que tínhamos era apenas uma obsessão enorme um com o outro. Eu não podia viver sem ele, mas também... Viver _apenas _com ele era uma hipótese que talvez destruísse o sentimento que nutríamos um pelo outro. E ficaria assim. Tendo um ao outro, e que mais ninguém soubesse, para que mais ninguém pudesse envolver-se com isso. Independente do ciúme e das esposas. Eu e Draco éramos um só quando estávamos sozinhos e assim que iria continuar.

_**Você foi um vício... Levou a minha paz.**_


End file.
